1OSongs,1ODrabbles
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: O telefone tocou incessantemente naquela noite, mas ele não atendera. - Última música/drabble ON! Drabbles Taito, yaoi.
1. TwoWorlds

**N/A: **Eu sei que tenho que terminar minhas fics (Fearless e Release Me), mimimi. Mas eu queria escrever uma fic TaiTo, então eu decidi fazer aquele desafio de tocar músicas aleatórias e escrever fics com as 10 primeiras. Todas já estão escritas, fuckyeah, e essa primeira não é Taito, mas todas as outras são. Espero que deixem review, sim? D:

* * *

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**TwoWorlds**

_Phil Collins_

Um era uma criança, o outro era um monstro. Um era matéria orgânica, o outro era digital. Um era o visitante, o outro recebera um amigo. Um era diferente, o outro era anormal. Eles não faziam parte do mesmo mundo, mas estavam juntos como uma família. Um protegia o mundo do outro. Juntos eles eram fortes.

Mesmo tendo que viver em um mundo completamente diferente, eles acharam forças naquelas pequenas criaturas para continuarem. Eles não entendiam porque foram escolhidos para salvar aquele mundo, mas eles o fariam por aqueles seres.

Porque aqueles digiescolhidos haviam aprendido a amar seus digimons, e eles sabiam que o amor era um sentimento universal.


	2. TheClimb

**N/A: **É, ok, eu esqueci de avisar que vou postar de sete em sete dias... Então estão avisados. (?) Primeira Taito, yeey! Q Espero que gostem. :3

* * *

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**TheClimb**

_Miley Cyrus_

Taichi estava com medo – não era todo dia que ele enfrentava um digimon forte como aquele. Ele estava com medo, mesmo sendo protegido pela Coragem.

No entanto, quando ele olhou para o lado, lá estava Yamato. Deram-se as mãos e sorriram, tentando um dar coragem e força para o outro. E foi o suficiente para Tai – se Yamato estivesse ao seu lado, ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

E foi quando Agumon e Garurumon digivolveram e se tornaram Wargreymon e Metalgarurumon – a mais forte evolução que eles podiam chegar naquele momento.

Taichi notou naquele dia que poderia haver montanhas em seu caminho, mas ele não se importaria se tivesse Yamato ao seu lado para segurar sua mão e ajudá-lo a escalá-las.


	3. IfThisIsTheLastKissLet'sMakeItLastAll

**N/A: **Terceira Drabble! *-* Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem reviews.

* * *

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**IfThisIsTheLastKissLet'sMakeItLastAllNight**

_Meat Loaf_

Yamato era internacionalmente famoso agora, e Taichi tinha que se acostumar com aquilo – mas saber que o namorado tinha que ir com a banda em um_ tour_ pelo mundo ainda o deixava triste. Ele ficaria quanto tempo sem ver o loiro? Dez longos meses – quase um ano sem ver Yamato, sem poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo.

E foi por essa razão que ele foi até a casa dos Ishida na véspera da viagem. E quando Yamato abriu a porta, a primeira coisa que Taichi fez foi beijá-lo. E sem precisar dizer ao namorado o que ele queria – o que ele _precisava_ –, eles foram para o quarto de Yamato. E foram lá que passaram a noite inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, Taichi amanheceu recebendo um doce beijo na testa e uma promessa de que, quando Yamato voltasse, eles repetiriam a dose até não poderem mais se mover.

E foi assim que Taichi passou dez longos meses a espera do loiro.


	4. Entwited

**N/A: **Mais uma, aeaeae! Q

* * *

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**Entwited**

_Lacuna Coil_

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" Yamato pergunta, entrando na sala de Taichi.

"Ah, hoje eu marquei de sair com o time. Desculpe, Yama, mas marcamos de fazer algo outro dia, ok?" Taichi respondeu, levando uma mão até a nuca, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado.

"Está bem... Bom, como-" O loiro foi interrompido por Daisuke, que entrara correndo na sala e esbarrara em Yamato.

"Taichi! Hoje você vai, né?" De longe, Yamato via o modo como Taichi e Daisuke conversavam animadamente.

Já fazia um tempo que Taichi estava de distanciando do loiro, mas Yamato não era o tipo de pessoa que fosse conversar com o namorado sobre isso – então ele apenas não reclamava, fingia não se importar. E quando estava sozinho, compunha músicas sobre tudo o que sentia, pois era a única forma que conhecia de se expressar.

Então no show que teve no final daquele mês, Taichi percebeu que estava distante do loiro. E isso o fez jurar a si mesmo que não deixaria isso acontecer novamente – e ele realmente não deixou, pois eles tinham uma ligação fora do comum, e Taichi não se perdoaria caso perdesse Yamato.


	5. NeverAgain

**N/A: **Bah, ninguém tá lendo as fics. E isso me deixa triste. -s Mas espero que algum dia alguém leia e mande reviews. :~ Então aqui vai a quinta drabble.

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**NeverAgain**

_Kelly Clarkson_

Sora era uma grande amiga de Taichi – ele não podia negar este fato –, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se conformar que Yamato – o _seu _Yama – estivesse namorando com ela. Ele sentiu-se duplamente traído, uma vez que todos do grupo sabiam do relacionamento que Taichi tinha com Yamato, e mesmo assim, quando o loiro terminou com ele, logo depois já estava namorando Sora.

Não era ciúmes, não era inveja – era raiva, era rancor.

Após o início do relacionamento de Yama e Sora, os três nunca tiveram o mesmo relacionamento de antes – pois para Taichi, eles não eram nem seus amigos, pois amigos não faziam o que eles fizeram.

E mesmo Yamato tentando voltar a amizade, Taichi não queria, porque ele nunca mais se deixaria acreditar em Yamato.


	6. Can'tFightTheMoonlight

**N/A: **Mais uma... Mas ninguém tá lendo, mimimi. ;;

* * *

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**Can'tFightTheMoonlight**

_LeAnn Rimes_

"Eu te amo." Taichi não sabia o que responder – estava com os olhos arregalados, vendo que a face de Yamato estava vermelha, mesmo ele olhando para seus pés.

"Er..." Seu coração estava acelerado, e a vontade de acolher Yama naquele momento era enorme, mas ele não faria isso – ele era hétero, e Yamato acabara de confessar seu amor para si. Quer dizer, ele achava que era hétero.

No entanto, naquele momento, beijar Yamato parecia fazer todo o sentido do mundo – e foi isso o que ele fez. Levantando o rosto do loiro, eles se encararam brevemente antes de Taichi tocar nos lábios de Yamato com o seu.

As estrelas e a lua foram as únicas testemunhas daquela troca de declarações.


	7. PointsOfAuthority

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**PointsOfAuthority**

_Linkin Park_

Yamato não gostava daquilo. Taichi sempre – _sempre_ – se auto considerava o líder do grupo, e por mais que todos geralmente concordassem com ele, Yamato _não queria_ concordar, mesmo todos achando que as ideias de Taichi fossem brilhantes, mesmo elas realmente sendo.

A verdade era que Yamato sentia inveja de Taichi. O moreno era extrevertido, atlético, carismático – todos gostavam dele, até Takeru. E Yamato sentia-se um péssimo irmão, sendo que Takeru preferia Taichi a ele.

E foi por isso que eles viviam brigando, discutindo, se batendo. Todos lhe diziam que era melhor concordar com Taichi do que discutir, que eles não podiam ser infantis em momentos como aquele. Mas ele simplesmente não podia se submeter ao outro.

No entanto, com o tempo, Yamato notou que ele não podia discordar de Taichi, e que assim como os outros, ele também ficara encantado pelo carisma do outro. E talvez fosse por isso que Yamato quisesse se distanciar mais e mais de Taichi.


	8. Innocence

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**Innocence**

_Avril Lavigne_

Naquela época quando Takeru olhava o irmão e Taichi juntos – fosse brigando, conversando, rindo, ou até mesmo sem fazerem nada – ele sabia que o amor que um possuía pelo outro era perfeito, era completo. O que o fazia extremamente feliz, pois tudo o que ele mais queria era ver o irmão sorrindo. Porém, na época, ele não entendia o significado daquele amor.

E quando o tempo passou, Takeru continuou com o seu pensamento. Taichi e Yamato haviam sido feitos um para o outro, e ele sempre acreditaria no amor que eles tinham. No entanto, agora ele sabia o que aquele amor significava. Mas diferente do que a maioria das pessoas faria, Takeru continuou feliz porque ele sabia que Matt estava feliz, assim como Tai.

E quando Taichi e Yamato anunciaram aos amigos que estavam namorando, todos ficaram atônitos, exceto por Takeru e Kari, que conheciam bem de mais os irmãos que tinham, e desde pequenos já sabiam o que aquilo tudo significava. E não podia ser mais perfeito.


	9. OneMoreWeekend

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**OneMoreWeekend**

_The Academy is..._

Os _Teenage Wolves_ eram mundialmente famosos. Os ex-digiescolhidos não falavam com Yamato há anos, e foi apenas quando a banda tivera um show em Odaiba que eles foram capazes de ver o amigo.

Taichi não quis ir junto dos outros – ele, mais do que qualquer outro, sentia saudades do loiro – então ele fora sozinho e ficara num lugar excluído vendo o show. Ele reparara que Yamato cantava e parecia procurar alguém no meio da multidão que gritava, pulava e cantava. E quando os olhos azuis encontraram os chocolates de Taichi, eles não se desgrudaram.

Taichi estava orgulhoso do amigo – claro que estava, Yamato era famoso, tinha dinheiro, e era uma ótima pessoa –, ele havia aproveitado todas as chances que lhe foram dadas e agora ele estava lá, fazendo a coisa que ele mais amava.

Contudo, o moreno não podia negar que só ter notícias de Yamato por internet ou revistas de fofoca, não eram a melhor coisa do mundo. A única coisa que Taichi queria era que Yamato tivesse mantido contato, e apenas isso.

Mas Yamato havia esquecido deles – ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Mas naquele show, Yamato cantou uma música nova que ele dedicou aos amigos – que ele sabia que haviam ido ao show.

E na música, todos puderam notar que Yamato ainda os consideravam melhores amigos, e isso encheu Taichi de orgulho. Yamato sempre seria protegido pela Amizade, mesmo longe dos amigos.


	10. Where'sMyAngel?

**N/A: **Última drabble. *-* Fiquei feliz em ver reviews, sério! Espero que gostem dessa. :3

**1O Songs, 1O Drabbles**

**Where'sMyAngel?**

_Metro Station_

Yamato acreditava que Sora era o amor de sua vida, que foram feitos um para o outro. No entanto, ele nunca sentira nenhuma daquelas coisas clichés que as pessoas diziam sentir quando estavam perto _daquela pessoa_.

E um dia ele reparou que ele sentia essas coisas – porém não eram com Sora, e sim com Taichi.

Yamato passou alguns dias sem falar com o melhor amigo, com a namorada e até mesmo com o irmão. E queria entender o que havia acontecido, o que ele sentia. E algum tempo dois, compondo e escutando músicas e pensando muito, ele chegou a conclusão de que amava Taichi. E ele não sabia o que fazer.

O telefone tocou incessantemente naquela noite, mas ele não atendera. Por mais que ele precisasse de alguém para conversar e desabafar, ele temia que fosse ou Sora ou Taichi do outro lado da linha – e o que ele menos precisava era falar com um dos dois.

Algum tempo depois do telelofe desistir de tocar, a campainha tocou. Yamato foi muito a contragosto abrir a porta. Contudo, quando a abriu, lá estava seu anjo – e Yamato não precisava mais pensar para confirmar o que sentia.


End file.
